


A Gentle Time

by IllyaTsubomi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyaTsubomi/pseuds/IllyaTsubomi
Summary: There's still a little time to spent, and Akira ends up marathoning some anime with Futaba. Fluff.





	A Gentle Time

**Author's Note:**

> Protag’s name is Akira Kurusu, from the official manga. Try to guess what anime they’re watching, it’s easy.

_Akira, come. My room. Let’s continue on watching some animes._

Following the message of his girlfriend, Akira pressed the bell as he sighed. They’re on a tense right now for the following plan for their next heist— quite of a dangerous one, though they secured the route. However, even Morgana said there’s no good in not relaxing once in a while— especially with his girlfriend.

It’s a date on her house. Akira’s pretty much used to it already— not in the wrong way, though. He visits Futaba a lot even before they’re a couple, and he mostly used to not think of anything strange and tries to get their relationship as pure as possible. It’s too fast for them.

After all, his girlfriend is the daughter of the one who took him in during probation. Being kicked out by Soujirou would be the worst—especially that the Boss did warn him after finding out their relationship. Though they’re an item now, Futaba’s still underaged, though she might lies about her age online to see h—

Akira shook his head over the thought of it. Why is he thinking that way of his girlfriend just because she’s one of those ‘otaku’s?! Damn, now he’s blushing. This must be because he had a part time job last night on the bar in Shinjuku…

“…Okay, I’m going to leave you both alone!” Declares Morgana, jumping out from Akira’s bag, startling him.

“Oh… I thought Futaba’s going to enjoy your company too.”

“And let her ruffles my cheeks until I threw up? Not a chance!”

And Morgana’s gone back to Leblanc, probably would start asking Soujirou for foods. Akira sighed and went inside, erasing the thoughts he had.

* * *

 

“Okay then, Mr. Boyfriend! Let us start the next part of Futaba Collection!”

Futaba grins happily as she turned on the BluRay player, that Akira couldn’t help but smile a little too. This was a thing Futaba suggested, in terms of ‘getting closer’. They’re going to watch some of her favorites. Last time, they did this and watch the Featherman series, but he didn’t know the title for this next one.

“I was thinking, why didn’t we do this on Leblanc?”

“Your TV’s shabby, no BluRay either.”

“Right….”

“Ah, it’s starting! Pay attention, okay!”

“I understand—” And suddenly Futaba’s sitting on his lap. Akira got surprised a little.

“Um, Futaba?” He knew why she would do this, but to be safe, he asked anyways.

“I have the right to be closer, right?” Futaba grins. She’s really close this way, that he could feel a little embarrassed of it though a little. He couldn’t even really concentrate on the anime playing in a little, to be honest.

However, he did promise her to watch this anime together with her today, so he tried to calm himself a little and focus.

The anime was a little girls’ kind of anime— something unexpected from Futaba, he thought. Since they were watching Featherman before, he expected some other action animes, but they end up watching a rather childish anime about girls doing a magical ice skating, that Akira ends up chuckling a little.

“It’s a bit unexpected you like this kind of genre too.” Akira gives a pat to Futaba’s head, slightly startling her.

“The story’s really good and my chatroom friends was talking about it, so…. Too bad this series is ahead of its time and got kind of canceled since it’s losing to idol boom!”

“I see.” Akira smiled as he returned back to the anime. “Hmm, there’s boys too? Love interests?”

“Yeah, kind of! It’s still _shoujo_ , after all.”

They watched a little more after that. There’s a lot of episodes, though…

* * *

 

“Let’s continue tomorrow!”

It was already evening. If Akira didn’t come back to Leblanc right now, he’d get in trouble— especially he slipped it out that he will hang out with Futaba. Soujirou’ll get the wrong idea, Futaba said. They can always continue later, but for now….

“That was better than expected,” Akira commented.

“Ufufu, glad you like it! You can’t underestimate anything from the cover, yep? I did underestimate this series before, but it turned out to be really godly good….”

“Yeah. There’s that one male character that awfully reminds me of someone I– no, we knew, though…”

“I… think I got the rough idea of who is it.” Futaba sweatdrops. “Anyways, before you go home, keep in this position!”

“Uh, yes?”

Futaba turns her back around and glomped Akira. His balance was off, and he ends up falling to Futaba’s bed.

“Futaba?” He softly caresses her hair, smiling gently. Ah, maybe she just wants to be spoiled this time?

“Sorry, didn’t mean for you to fall, I just want to see your face.” Futaba smiled gently. “Just… let me be like this for a while, okay?”

Akira nods. It may be a little, but they still have some precious time.


End file.
